Today, many governments are implementing legislative penalties for businesses that provide their employees with access to business resources and/or device functionality outside of standard workday hours. Also, many businesses experience loss of revenue as a result of their employees' access to personal resources and/or device functionality during standard workday hours. Automated compliance rules may be provided for handling situations where certain functionality on a device is restricted during certain time periods, such as during and/or outside standard workday hours. Conventional solutions often restrict the use of a device entirely to prevent the device from performing such functionality that is restricted during such time periods.